


The Fade Traveller

by amyth171



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, non Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyth171/pseuds/amyth171
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fan fiction, just a story I have been wanting to do for a while. This is non canon but takes inspiration from Dragon Age Inquisition. Ava woke up with no idea where or when she was, the last thing she remembers is walking to work talking to her mum on the phone. The next thing a terrifying seeker is towering over her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or notes are welcome.

“I'm fine mum, really, you don't have to worry so much”, every since I moved to the capital from the sleepy village I grew up in my mum had decided to call me every day. “I know love but I worry, are you sure your eating enough?” “Mum I've been living on my own for the past 5 years, I think I know how to feed myself”, “I know, I know but now your 100 miles away I can't check can I?” 

As I listened to my mum lecture me on what counts as a full portion of fruit and veg, regardless of the fact that I was 23, I couldn't help but notice how uncharacteristically hot it was for October. The city park had begun to turn the amazing shades of Autumn that I loved so much, after all that was the reason I decided to take the longer route through the park today. I could see the breeze shaking the foliage free from the trees I was drew to so much, but I couldn't feel the breeze only the intense heat. Strange, the closer I got to that tree.. “Ava are you listening to me?” “hmmm, sorry mum got distracted, what was that?” “I said you should come home for a visit, I miss you”, “I miss you too mum, listen I'll call you later”. 

I know it was rude to hang up on her, she meant well and I knew I'd suffer for it later but there was something about that tree. The closer I got the stronger the heat became, I could feel the heat building in my cheeks but I couldn't help myself. I was being drawn towards that particular tree, the heat was building, a ringing in my ear started, it was all too much. I blacked out. 

 

 

I couldn't believe what Cassandra was telling me, a huge explosion, the Divine dead. It obviously pained her telling me this, it was common knowledge how close her and the Divine were. At least the culprit had been apprehended that seemed to soothe her slightly. As we made our way further into the jail I could see her becoming more and more agitated with the situation, “Cassandra, calm yourself, you don't want the prisoner to see you like this”, “I am sorry Cullen, I just don't understand how anyone could do this, so much power”. She was right, I couldn't understand it myself, how could anyone do this, not only murder a number of innocents but also the power needed to accomplish such a feet, I couldn't help but let my mind wonder back to my time in Kirkwall and the events surrounding the last 10 years. 

I suddenly snapped back to attention as we approached the cell containing the prisoner, but as Cassandra opened the door my thoughts of power and murder slipped away. There she lay, unconscious, the most beautiful women I had ever laid eyes on.


	2. Waking up Chained

“Cullen look, she is clearly the culprit, the mark on her hand glows as the breach does”, Cassandra was clearly getting frustrated with the fact that I wasn't agreeing with her immediately. Don't get me wrong I wasn't committed to the strangers innocence just after a look, but there was something about her, the way she slept, she looked so at Peace. How could anyone be at peace after committing that sort of an act?

“Cassandra do you not think we should at least question the suspect before we send her off the Val Royeaux to be hung by the clerics?” Leliana had made her way silently into the cell without so much as a whisper, clearly she was the right fit for a spy master. “How can you say that Leliana! The proof on her hand is enough, is it not?” Cassandra shouted. “Cassie do not mistake my cautiousness as a show of indifference, I was as close to the Divine as you. I just want to make sure we find the correct guilty party, and then we make them pay”. Cassandra was clearly moved by her words as I had never seen the seeker look so conflicted, “you are right Leliana, I am sorry. Guards! Bring the apostate elf back here to ensure the prisoner continues to survive, I will question her when she wakes”.

I realised I had been awfully quiet for a while, “Cassandra please, I do not mind questioning the prisoner if you have to take a break”, “I appreciate the thought Cullen but we have a breach raining down on us, this is no time for me to be getting lost in my grief”. 

“Seeker! Seeker Pentaghast a large number of demons have been spotted in the Valley, what are your orders” a scout came running through to us, “Commander, take a batch of our soldiers to try and secure the Valley while I speak to the apostate to try and form a plan to close the breach”. I nodded with a grim smile at the Seeker, taking one last look at the sleeping form to my left, hell if we were likely going to be swallowed by a breach in the sky I might as well enjoy a look one last time. 

 

 

Argghhh, my head is killing me! What happened, I need to open my eyes. As I look around at my surroundings I realise there is definitely something wrong, I am in a dark, damp cell, chained to the floor and surrounded by guards, hmm definitely not in the city any more. 

My hand its, its green! “arghhhhhh”, the pain is unlike anything I've felt before, I can the feel the tears starting to gather in my eyes. The jail door slams open, in steps a brooding women dressed strangely, suddenly I am more terrified by the women looming over me than the excruciating pain coming from my hand. She is circling me like a predator would its prey, followed by a red haired women, dressed even stranger I might add. The look of them makes me think of the re-enactments that used to take place in the park across from my flat every other Sunday. 

“Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now? The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.” I decide it's better to keep quiet at this point, I have no idea what is going on, did I hit my head? Am I still asleep? “Explain this,” she lifts my glowing hand, what does she expect me to say? Sorry lady I have no idea why my hand has suddenly started glowing, but can you be so kind as to point me in the direction of the nearest bus? 

“I, I can't,” “What do you mean you can't” she screams back at me. “I don't know what that is are how it got there.” “You're lying!” Ow, rough much, I am clearly way out of my depth here, I must be in some back water village or old European country. As scared as I am I realise I need to be cautious and be careful what I say here, the brooding giant is clearly not someone I want to mess with.


End file.
